


Little Bad Wolfe

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: Code Name: Bad Wolfe [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Post-Film, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nell'altro universo, Rose Tyler viene assunta dallo SHIELD con il nome in codice 'Bad Wolfe'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bad Wolfe

E’ un dannanto chiodo fisso. Vorrebbe non pensarci, davvero, ma il perchè l’abbiano voluta assumere proprio allo SHIELD è una costante. A cosa potrebbe servire mai, lei?  
Non ha certo le capacità della spia e...aspetta. Gli alieni sono di competenza del Torchwood, certamente un’agenzia del genere ha certamente di meglio di cui occuparsi e lei è piuttosto inutile.  
L’elicottero atterra su una sorta di porta aerei con la parte finale in costruzione. Prima di poter formulare un pensiero logico, un tizio che sembra uscito da Matrix apre il portellone e la invita a scendere.  
\- Signorina Tyler, sono molto felice che lei abbia deciso di accettare l’incarico. Nel suo alloggiò troverà un fascicolo sulla sua prima missione, e domani mattina comincia l’addestramento con l’agente Romanov -  
Ora sarebbe il momento giusto per fare domande, ma il silenzio del tizio che ha davanti è così naturale che sembra obbligarla a non proferire parola.

 

Quella stanza è così spoglia, e ha intenzione di comprare del colore, perchè non vuole vedere nemmeno per un istante quelle pareti bianche. Ci sono un armadio, una scrivania e un letto, dove sta sfogliando un po’ svogliatamente il fascicolo. Pare che da qualche parte a New York siano state avvisate delle strane creature, le sembra un qualsiasi caso del Torchwood.  
Di colpo lo stomaco comincia a borbottare e non può fare altro se non uscire dalla stanza, senza avere la minima idea di dove andare. Nei film c’è sempre il braccio destro del capo che fa fare il giro al nuovo arrivato, perchè lei doveva andare alla deriva?  
Nessuno sembrava notarla e una mezz’ora dopo, si ritrovò al cospetto di quella che sembrava una gabbia di contenimento tutta trasparente.  
\- Non riuscirai a capire cos’è, piccolo Lupo Cattivo - gira la testa dal lato dove proiene la voce.  
Capelli rossicci e tutina attillata. Se quella è una spia del tipo che dovrebbe diventare, lei non si vestirà mai in quel modo.  
\- Quella cosa è stata creata per Hulk -  
\- Chi è Hulk? - La tizia la guarda come se fosse pazza, ma poi pare riscuotersi.  
\- Giusto, tu viene da molto lontano...anni fa il Dottor Bruce Banner tentò di replicare un siero, e causa di una forte esposizione alle radiazioni gamma, quando si arrabbia diventa un mostro verde chiamato Hulk. Poi ovviamente è stata usata anche per un alieno che è ora si trova nelle segrete del suo pianeta, sai, ha distrutto mezza New York... -  
\- ...e parte di questo coso, vero? -  
Lei annuisce, avviandosi verso l’uscita. - La mensa è poco più avanti, e non stare tutta la sera qui dentro a cercare di capire qualcosa di più, dovrebbe esserci un computer nella tua scrivania. - Si volta un’attimo prima di chiudere la porta. - Ricordati che non mi piacciono le persone che arrivano in ritardo. -

 

Appena si sveglia quella mattina, un agente bussa alla porta e le da una scatola, che contiene una tutina uguale a quella che Natasha portava la sera prima. Sembrava la tizia di Greese, solo molto più scomoda.   
La sera prima aveva scoperto dell’alieno, che in realtà era un dio della mitologia nordica, proveniente da un pianeta volante chiamato Asgard. Probabilmente se fosse arrivato nel suo Universo, Jack si sarebbe divertito. Ma ora era qui e non poteva tornare indietro, quindi era meglio sbrigarsi.

**Author's Note:**

> Gente mi linka giff e io non posso che scrivere certe cose *corre via*


End file.
